Leafpools Death
by XxSilverStarDustxX
Summary: Leafpool decides she has to join Crowfeather in StarClan she misses his too much & with the death of Firestar a moon later she cannot live in ThunderClan anymore, its to painful for her even with her mother Sandstorm, and sister Squirrelflight, & her kits


**Leafpool stared at the stars of silverpelt, wondering if her lost love still remembered her, ever since his death after the tom gave his life to protect Leafpool, and her kits, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze she could only think of him instead of her warrior business. **_**Crowfeather. **_**She thought**_**, **_**the WindClan warrior had died about three moons ago protecting the ThunderClan warriors from a dog who escaped its twolegs that faithful leaf-bare morning. With the death of her father, Firestar only a moon after Crowfeather's death just made everything a little harder for her to keep going. **

**"Leafpool!" A loud mew sounded from the nursery****, a pale gray she-cat with darker flecks and pale green eyes yowled from the nursery entrance, her green eyes were happy for some reason. Leafpool padded over to see what the she-cat wanted; Leafpool dipped her head in respect for her, "Yes Ferncloud?" Leafpool mewed silently, it was almost dawn by this time, and the light brown tabby she-cat always woke up before everyone else; just to see the dulling stars of the sky with her amber eyes. Ferncloud purred happily, "Squirrelflight is having Bramblestar's kits!"**

** This soon? Squirrelflight had been expecting the new ThunderClan leaders kits for a few moons but, she never thought her beloved sister would kit early. It was too soon in fact. "Get Jayfeather, I'm helping him with Squirrelflight's kits! Hurry Ferncloud please." The she-cat nodded and raced toward the medicine den, and disappeared into the dark tunnel entrance, Leafpool darted into the nursery; Squirrelflight was lying on her side, breathing heavily. Leafpool knew what kind of pain her sister was in, hopefully she could help Jayfeather keep Squirrelflight, and her kits alive.**

** Leafpool looked at her sister, who was finally out of danger, and out of pain from kitting all dawn. She had four healthy, and beautiful kits by Bramblestar, their names were. . . The long-haired black tabby she-kit with amber eyes was Hollykit in honor of Hollyleaf, a dark ginger tom was Firekit, in honor of Firestar, a pale gray she-kit with silver tabby markings was Silverkit, and lastly, a handsome long-haired dark gray tom with ice blue eyes, was Crowkit. **

** "Thank you Leafpool." Squirrelflight mewed, Jayfeather nodded his thanks. They did need her assistance with this, if Leafpool hadn't helped Squirrelflight would have died, or the kits. The thought even occurred that both Squirrelflight and the kits could have died. That wouldn't only hurt her, or Bramblestar, but it would hurt the whole of ThunderClan. The dark brown tabby tom who was the true father of these kits stared at them happily. Bramblestar was a proud father to them, Leafpool could see that.**

**About 9 Moons Later. . . **

** "Leafpool, where are we going?" Crowleaf mewed, he was a warrior of ThunderClan now, after Leafpool begged to be his warrior mentor since Doveheart was chosen to mentor Hollystream, Ivyfoot was the former mentor of Firepelt, and lastly, Lionblaze was the proud mentor of Silverberry. "WindClan border." She mewed lightly to her former apprentice, they padded silently the rest of the way, a scent filled her nose, and it smelt dangerous. **_**Fox!**_** Leafpool growled and turned to look at Crowleaf, "Go to camp and tell Bramblestar there is fox scent here, protect the kits." Crowleaf nodded and turned tail running back toward the ThunderClan camp. **_**Goodbye Crowleaf, Hollystream, Squirrelflight, Lionblaze, Sandstorm, Jayfeather, Bramblestar, Firepelt, and Silverberry, I love you but, I'll miss you. **_

**A ThunderClan patrol, that had the cats Leafpool thought of as she said goodbye raced to help her but found Leafpool dead, her body laying next to the Fox's body, their blood on the ground. **

**The End For Now. . . **

**XxSilverstardustxX- I'll take you to StarClan in another story. Sorry I was in HomeRoom when I did this. ^.^"**


End file.
